


【博葬】最优先命令

by Sepluv



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepluv/pseuds/Sepluv
Summary: *r18没有g，俺不会（卑微*有微量调教大量机器（触手？）内容
Relationships: Doctor/Executor - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【博葬】最优先命令

**Author's Note:**

> *r18没有g，俺不会（卑微  
> *有微量调教大量机器（触手？）内容

-  
简单的任务报告后，博士让送葬人留了下来。  
送葬人处在状况外，茫然地看着博士——黑色帽檐遮挡下博士脸上的表情不甚明朗，他走近送葬人，狎昵地伸手拧了一把送葬人的大腿根。迟钝的拉特兰人本能地战栗了一下，仍没有意识到会发生什么。他听到自己当下的直属上司下达了最为直观的命令，虽然这个命令似乎并不怎么合理。  
“依照我说的做，不要提问。”

-  
等送葬人回过神来，他已经一丝不挂地跪坐在医疗室的地板上，任凭博士将自己的双手背在身后，似乎在使用什么皮质工具试图将自己捆绑起来。医疗室常年开着温度偏低的冷空调，初秋的季节并不怎么热，送葬人跪在冰冷的地板上，觉得身上凉飕飕的。皮绳在胸前腹部交错纵横，白皙的皮肤被压出轻微的凹陷和红痕，又从下体穿过，只有腿相对自由。身形一个不稳，绳便会勒到下体的那个部位，造成强烈的刺激。送葬人对这个姿势深感不适，轻轻改变身体的角度。但从未经情事的下体并没有什么忍耐力，只是轻微的摩擦那根阳物便挺立起来，让送葬人想伸手去触碰，纾解那团聚集在一处的火焰——但他的手被博士背在身后，而罪魁祸首正在欣赏着自己的杰作，手中除了龟甲缚的松紧绳头外又多了新的东西。  
一点轻微的力度变化对勃起的送葬人都是折磨。博士一边使坏似的慢慢勒紧绳索，又低头在送葬人胸前的两点上舔舐啃咬，送葬人轻轻呜咽着对这种凌虐进行绵薄的抗议，但很快博士手上的那两个夹子有了去处，它们夹紧送葬人的乳尖，给予长久的疼痛刺激。最一开始的凉意早就消失殆尽，送葬人因为欲火烧身，汗液蒙湿了皮肤。身上绷紧的弦快要断裂似的感觉被博士的新东西打断了，博士不知什么时候站在他的身后，用皮鞭给予了第一下刺激。  
“咳呃…！”送葬人浑身的神经都聚集在下体和胸前，来自背后的鞭挞让他有些应接不暇。双翼与蝴蝶骨相接的位置是萨科塔疼痛与敏感的集合，博士极为迅速地找到了这个地方，使坏意味地用鞭子施压，同时博士俯身从送葬人的腰后探出手触碰他挺立的前身，从根部慢慢向前撸动着，他的动作很慢，送葬人眼眶中已经被生理性泪水填满，喉咙发出断断续续的呜咽。博士的手比室温还冰冷，触碰在滚烫的下体带来灭顶的快感冲击着送葬人的神经，但很快他不动作了，道具上场得极是时候，送葬人的前身被束缚，换来了上半身的自由。解放的双手试图纾解被封锁的欲望，但并不能打开被堵死的前端。他的脸颊泛起情欲的绯色，已经没有冗余的空间留给送葬人思考这么做的意义，总之，是博士的命令没错，他只是这么想道。  
对臀部的轻拍并没有勾起萨科塔的羞耻心，但仍然收效显著：从来没有被这么对待过的拉特兰机器对一切未知的举动报以最为直接的反应，猛地收缩了一下身体后又因为前端的不适发出了一声短促的呻吟。送葬人的身体因为烧灼的情欲微微颤抖着，他不知道这时候是否该祈求，只选择沉默不语。博士最终大发慈悲地解下了前端的束缚，简单地撸动两下，白色的液体就弄脏了他的黑色手套，但很快博士就用行动证明，这并不是不要付出代价。

-  
真正了不起的都是不起眼的，不管是什么东西都遵循这个规律。那把看起来并不怎么适合入座的，椅背前倾的椅子不知道是博士在办公室里捣鼓了多久的半成品，在博士命令他一丝不挂地坐上去时，椅子就发挥了作用。首先只是简单的震动，而后几根顶部平封的橡皮管——如果能说这是橡皮管的话，它们微妙的触感和温度倒感觉是种活物，伸出扣紧了送葬人的身体，扶手上的锁应声而落将送葬人的手腕也束缚得极死，让他无法离开这把椅子。还有几根剩余的管子指向性地开始游走，两根收在前身，还有两根在后庭摩擦。管身有些湿滑，很快让送葬人的身体适应了它们的存在。前身的那两根也毫不消停，管身卖力地摩擦着送葬人的柱身，偶尔擦过龟头，抚慰囊袋，偏高的温度将送葬人伺候得极为舒适。上身的管子蠕动着擦过乳尖，后部的开始缓缓深入。从未被开拓的后庭起先无法接受异物的入侵，那管子也十分通人性，极为温柔地缓缓扩张，期间第二根管子跟随其后，很快触及到了前列腺的位置，新鲜的感觉又一次将送葬人推上了情潮浪尖，很快，找到正确位置的管子开始了抽插。  
频率是同时加快的，不论是前身的刺激还是后庭的抽插都突然一下子加了速，很快送葬人的前身又一次释放，后庭的刺激一浪接过一浪，却并没有停歇的意思。高潮后继续的每一次动作都比原本的刺激更进一步，无意识间生理性眼泪从眼中留下，因为喘不过气微张的口中唾液也顺着嘴角流下，但不知刺激了哪部分程序，管子开始入侵他的喉咙，两次深喉后送葬人开始干呕，前端的精液中混杂了温热的排泄物，椅子被送葬人的身体弄得极脏，似乎是到了时间限制，那些管子突然脱了力，慢慢收回了椅后。送葬人几乎失去了神志，软倒在椅子上，下身粘上了液体排泄物与分散的白色液滴，胸前也都是浅红色的勒痕。欣赏够了的博士将送葬人抱去了浴室，把他放进早已满上热水的浴缸后带上了门。  
送葬人完全清醒时水已经微微发凉，下身的胀痛让他迅速回忆起了方才的那段糟糕经历。他伸手触碰前端和后庭，好奇那个感觉究竟是什么但终究未果。或许博士之后会告诉他，这种不能算舒适但也不能算折磨的余兴活动是什么。


End file.
